Mmm Mmm Im Loven Chad
by Buffteen10
Summary: Before they were a couple, Sonny and Chad went to Mckdonalds for lunch. Fluff and Funny! Flunny!


Mmm Mmm I'm lovin Chad

Sonny and Chad Chapter 1

All Sonny POV

It all started with one little, inasint simple question.

"So do you guys want to come to mckdonalds for lunch with us or what?"  
The Mackenzie Falls cast looked strangly at me. Chad was the first one  
to speak up at me.

"Really, sonny mckdonalds, really?"

"Yes really, we are all going," I said pointing to my cast "and we  
were wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Ok fine we will go on one condition."

"Great what could that possibley be?" I said sarcastically.

"You guys have to pay!" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Fine I have coupons!"I said and then stormed off to my car.

On our way there I was trying to keep my face normal, but it's kinda  
hard when your mind is saying stuff like,  
'OMG did you see Chad with that wife beaters shirt on. It showed his  
musc-NO NO don't think about him. You want this car to get there in on  
peace not crashed because you were daydreaming about chads hot  
muscluer gorgaise chest man what I would do- NO! Stop it sonny  
focause!'

Very hard to focause when that's going on. Ever since we danced at the  
almost prom dance on the set I had the biggest crush on this actor.

When i finally got there I waited til tawnies red convertable ( caring  
Nico, Grady, zora, and herself) and chads black chevrolet ( caring  
penelope, 5 other peolpe and himself) parked. Then we both went inside.

This wasn't a very big mckdonalds but it had some talbes and a outdoor  
playstructure with a ball pit, 5 slides and about a billion tunnels.

Yippy! ( hint sarcasm).

We went in line to order. I desided on a chicken melt rap and got  
everyone elses and told then to go outside. They complained but  
complied. I got everything and called over Nico to help me. I gave  
everyone there food and in a matter of miniutes everyone finished. An  
idea popped into my head at that exact moment.

"Hey let's go on the playstructure!"

Chad and Sonny Chapter 2

"Hey let's not!" Chad said.

"Youre just saying that because you're jelous!" I said.

"Of what!" he said.

"Of me having the guts to actully go and do something fun!" I stated  
firmly

If you where there you would have heard all the ohhhhs and the  
burnnns. It's very funny how his face turned from not caring to angry  
in the snap of a finger!

"Fine I'll go on!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good!"

"Ohh where sooo good!"

After that agrument everyone including Penelope went and took their  
socks and shoe off and went in the playstructure entrance throw the  
ball pit. Leaving me and Chad standing there in an ocward silence.

"After you" he jestured to the shoe place.

We walked side by side to the shoe place and put up our shoes and  
socks in chads case. Then we walked to the ball pit. I steped in and  
then dove into the balls. I came back up and Chad was in the ball pit  
giving me a strange look.

"What?" I said

"Its just that... I've only seen you act that way on that random  
show!" he said

"Oh so you watch our show." I said taking a step tword him.

"No! I...I... Umm!" He stuttered

Ha I caught him he's a secret random watcher! Now he's going to pay  
for lying. I took another step tword him.

"So you like our show?" I said

"No!" His voice breaking.

"Dont lie! You know you do!" I took another step by now our body where  
about 3 in apart.

"Fine r shw z grt!" he said with hand over his mouth.

"What, I can't hear you?" I said

"FINE, YOURE SHOW IS GREAT OK!" He shouted.

"Good!" and I walked away tword the tunnels leading up to the slides.  
He must have followed because next thing I know I'm squished between  
the tunnel side and Chad.

"Move!"

"If you say so!" and he crawled in front of me. Squishing me into the  
runnel side more. Ohh he's going to get it.

"CHAD GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

I crawled twored him faster but by the time a corner came up he turned  
it fast and I lost him! I kept crawling tword the direction I thought  
he went and I came upon a slide.

Sonny and Chad Chapter 2

"Chad?" I said down the slide.

Finally I got enough nerve to go down the slide. Did I mention I am  
afraid of hights? Well I am. Anyways I got ready and slide down the  
slide. Halfway through you would not belive who's lap I landed in. You  
guessed it Chad's.

"What the heck" I said squrming in his lab. Bad idea cause I ended up  
stratling him.

"Wooh what do you think you're doing" he said

"Trying to get out of this death trap you call a slide!" I shouted.

I kept squirming and I heared him moan. It was the sexyest thing in  
the world. I looked at him then at his lips than at him again. Then I  
kissed him. It started slow but then it got more heated. You can  
picture this right you pervs. Me stratling him while kissing him. God  
for you perverts in the world. Anyways we kept kissing. I felt his  
tongue lick my upper lip and I allowed him entrance. We snogged like  
there was no yesterday. Literally because yesterday I probibly would  
have been yelling at him for something he did to our prop house. When  
I felt his legs give in and we slide down the slide I let his lips go.

"Wow!" he said

"Yah I've been wanting to do that for a while." I said

"What does this mean now?" jestering to us.

"It means we won't fight anymore and we will be a couple and we will  
snog everywhere!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Perfect" he said

By that point everyone was stairing at us. Nico and Grady had a  
horrified look on their face. Tawne was smiling like something finally  
went right. Zora was no place to be found. And Chad's cast mates  
looked annoyed.

"Uhh hey!" I said to break the ice

"We should go and reherse." Nico tried to imply that we needed to  
leave before the poporatzie got here.

"Yah we should." Chad said as we got our stuff together and headed to  
the cars. Chad got in mine and they got in the rest.

"Guess that means were boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked

"Ohh yah come her boyfriend" I said

And we kissed and lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
